


A Guiding Hand

by Kirsten



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-16
Updated: 2003-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're sprawled out on the floor, leaning back against the couch and basking in the sunlight that trickles in through the open window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Guiding Hand

They're sprawled out on the floor, leaning back against the couch and basking in the sunlight that trickles in through the open window. Lex can smell blueberry muffins baking in the kitchen, can hear Mrs Kent puttering about, quietly humming to soft rock on the radio.

Clark's asleep, snuffling in that not-quite-snoring way of his. Lex thinks it's cute.

He also thinks it's sad that he can use the word "cute" with a straight face, but that's one of the changes. Clark's holding his hand, and that's another change, too. Lex hasn't really held hands before; his mother was all about hugs until the day she died, and his father has better things to do with his hands. An empire requires a firm grasp.

Sometimes it's a struggle, to let go and let it happen, something so childish and innocent. Clark's teaching him. Not with words, because Lex has a habit of shunting uncomfortable conversations aside, but with smiles and soft touches, little things that make Lex smile in return.

It's the little things that count. He's learning that, slowly but surely, and he hopes it'll soon become instinct, if they keep going like this: Clark is a good teacher.


End file.
